Fall Of All
by Divinesent
Summary: Can Beastboy live with the fact that he just landed himself in the past? Does he have any hope to keep his future? main question on his mind is, Can he still make Raven fall in love with him? Theres only 1 way to find out, look inside. BBxRae & others


Yes I am writing my first Fan Fiction, about a pairing I've always enjoyed reading about, BB and Rae are one of the few pairings that got me into reading these stories, and yes this might be hard to follow because I'm not exactly sane, plz

….Oops forgot the disclaimer: I Don't Own Teen Titians, or anything else I might mention

Fall of All 

"_Who does she think she is?"_

"_She can fool them but not me…."_

Beastboy shot out of bed………A little shaken he looks toward the clock, only to realize he can't find it. Suddenly it was the least of his worries, as to the fact that his room was spotless, no mounds of dirt and old pizza, his body felt weaker. At first Beastboy did the natural thing… he started thinking of what could have happened to all his stuff, finally he just gave up thinking about it and went to find the others. Standing he finds his room looks taller than before, but he ignores it.

Walking into the common room Beastboy looks at the clock, his eyes going wide with surprise at the time.

"Holy…………its five AM what am I doing up?"

A little irked at the time he walks up the stairs to the roof looking for the only other person that should be up at this time. Rounding the last corner he sees her sitting in the air in her usual meditation stance.

"Good Morning Rae, I see you're up early as usual."

Turning to him is surprise she keeps her hood up looking at him with shaded eyes.

"Hello Garfield, will you please stop calling me Rae, you know we've only just met three days ago so please call me Raven."

She said it with as little annoyance and aggravation as possible, but Beastboy could easily see it. Having lived with her for ten years, he could easily pick out every emotion in her eyes. Especially when she kissed him he could tell everything going through her eyes. But on this day his heart felt like it was slowly being ripped from his chest, for he saw nothing of the spark of love that was always in her eyes for him.

Slowly everything started to piece together in his mind. He remembers this day it was the day he first called Raven, Rae.

"Rae, I mean Raven, we've only just met three days ago?"

Raven stops herself from throwing the poor changling off the roof and into the water below.

"Yes Garfield, see," She points to the construction still unfinished by the crew that would be there later that day.

"Raven, please call me Beastboy, I'm not use to people calling me by my name." It hurt him so much to lie to her, ten years from now that was all she would call him, or just Gar for short.

Under her hood she could feel the sorrow and hurt pouring from him. It was almost too much for her; she was starting to crack.

"_I need to get out of here, my emotions are going rampant."_

Looking in her eyes he could tell what was wrong. He had done this the last time, yet only because she had hit a cord all those years ago. She had asked why his parents named him as such. Looking at her now he knew that what he has brought on was worse than before, it was more like a feeling of Hell, than the small feeling of hurt he felt so long ago.

"_NO! I promised myself if I ever got to go back this wouldn't happen…she wouldn't even look at me for three weeks after this"_

She turned away from him, his eyes seemed to look into her soul but it didn't feel like he was searching it, just looking at what it held…

"Ok Beastboy, I wont call you by your name."

"I really should be going right now though… Goodbye Beastboy"

She started toward the stairs, but Beastboy quickly grabbed her shoulders.

"Listen Beastboy I know we're teammates, but please let me go, I need to get to my room."

Her voice trembled as she moved toward the stairs again. This time Beastboy pulled her back to him, he may not be built as he once was but he could easily hold her back.

"Beastboy… Let…Me…Go!" she almost screams, hitting him with her powers. Even against the wildly strong energies that were tearing at him, he held her to him. Slowly the power started to subside, but would not stop completely.

"Raven, u don't have to be alone, teammates are there to be for each other…and I wont let you run off." Still the power pushed at him, but he didn't tighten his grip, he would not hurt her to get the point across. Slowly he pulled her as close as he could to him again, this time wrapping his arms around her like a lover would, trying his best to keep loving thoughts out of his head. He knew if she felt love from him other than that of a friend she would think him crazy. After a while he shifted his arms into a friendly hug, trying his hardest not to let on that he was just holding her like she was his.

"_How can he calm me…? There's more to that hug than he's letting on…" _

"Beastboy… we've just met, how can you care so much for a friend you've just met?"

Slowly Beastboy turned her around, looking deep into her eyes and did something he hadn't done in a long time… He smiled a big cheesy smile saying, "Because no friend no matter how recently met should have to wait to find comfort from others."

Still hidden under her hood she blushed a little only tinting her cheeks slightly, but Beastboy could see it in her eyes. He chuckled in his head, remembering a day that was special to them.

Flashback

"_Garfield?"_

_Beastboy turns around seeing his one true love in her bra and panties, standing there slightly blushing._

"_Uh, sorry to come at a late hour, Rae I was just wanting to show u something I learned from one of your books."_

_Slowly she walks over, looking at him with curiosity and aggravation, "Gar, I told u not to go snooping through my books."_

_He shifts of his feet, uncomfortable with what he had to show her. "Can I come in?"_

"_Yes… where else we going to talk? The hall?" Smiling at the fact that she likes to joke around a lot more now._

_Sitting on bed he looks at her closely as he begins, "Well I was flipping through a book you used to clobber me with, a week ago when I found what looked like a simple spell that could easily be done by myself, so I tried to do it."_

"_And it didn't work did it?" "Don't worry, it's hard to do these spells without understanding them." Raven looks at him with a small frown. "But u shouldn't have tried to do it, u could have blown something up or killed yourself!"_

_Looking at her face Beastboy smiles. "Well it's a good thing the spell worked then huh?"_

_Stopping in mid rant she looks at him with a dumbfounded look, "You completed the spell?" "Which was it?"_

_Beastboy holds out the book pointing to the page and the spell, "This one Rae, it's a empathic one."_

_Reading the spell she looks at him in the eye. "Beastboy I can't even do this spell or the one below it how could u?"_

_Slowly he reads the spell below it. Pondering the needed thoughts to make the spell work. "This spell is different, but it shouldn't be as hard as the first, Ashria, Menthis, Aurasis!"_

_His eyes instantly start to tingly as he looks at Raven; slowly forming around her body was an aura. The swirling aura seemed to change every second, but when he blinked it was all gone._

"_Gar, what just happened?" "Your eyes changed to pure white!"_

"_Raven do u know what colors in auras mean?"_

"_Yes, but why do you want to know?"_

"_Cause right now yours are pink, red, and blue."_

_Raven slowly turns to facing away from Beastboy; she pulls a book from the shelf and hands it to him._

"_This is a book of auras, their color, meaning, ways of filtering them out from others, I want you to read it, and memorize it before u ever use that spell again."_

_She turns to go back to the shelf and Beastboy stops her with by gently placing his hand on her face. Leaning in he kisses her lips wrapping his hands around her waist and pulling her to him. Her arms went instantly to his neck, slipping around it as they deepened their kiss._

_Pulling back she asks, "What brought that on so suddenly?"_

_Smiling he points to the above spell, "I figured it out remember? It allows me to see the true emotions in someone's eyes. I can almost see into their soul it feels like…"_

_She bites her lip knowing then why he had kissed her so suddenly… she had been in deep want for him to do it when he first said he completed the spell. Looking into his eyes she couldn't hide any feeling from him ever again, and she loved it…_

_"Beastboy…"_

_"Yes Rae?"_

_She pushed the feelings she had with all her might into her eyes, Beastboy didn't bother asking again, neither did Raven bother to explain. Locking lips again they fell onto her bed._

End Flashback

Beastboy was brought out of his thoughts by Raven's sudden shudder, it seemed using all that power against him had drained her. So as to not get killed by her if she was embarrassed about being in his arms in front of others, he went quickly to her bedroom and sat holding her on her bed, while she slept. Unfortunate struggling against such power without being his older self, he laid his head on her headrest, slipping into sleep himself…


End file.
